Duo's Pain
by rowenstar
Summary: this is just a fic about duo after loosing hilde to another man please review:)


I don't own gundam wing nor could I ever afford to so don't try and get any money you wont get much.  
  
duo's pov:  
  
Why hilde, why couldn't you just tell me that you wanted to see other people? Why   
  
couldn't you just tell my why did I have to find out about you and that .... that man in that   
  
way thought you loved me? I thought you and I were going to get married and have that   
  
family you always talked about? loved you more then anything and this is how you repay   
  
me You go out while I am trying to make a living to support the two of us I have to hear   
  
it threw our friends that you were seeing another man? then I have to see it for myself  
  
I try and stay calm as I see the two of you together at our cafe. I thought saving your life   
  
and staying with you, loving you, and being with you would be enough I loved you   
  
more then even my own life I would have given my own life for you if you asked I   
  
finally ask you about him and you lied, you lied to me about this man, but I was   
  
prepared I have pictures and audio tape with the two of you. you backed away from   
  
me in fear you said my look was scaring you, that you haven't seen that look since the   
  
war. you were right. I haven't been this hurt since the war They hurt my heart you   
  
killed not only my heart but also my soul which I gave to you and you alone you run into   
  
our room the room that we have shared for over two years and slam the door. you know   
  
the only thing I can't stand is you slamming the door in my face. I go after you and slam   
  
the door open breaking it as I kick it in. you scream and start to cry I look at you and   
  
stop you know I cant stand to see you cry I soften up a bit but only to tell you to get out   
  
and never return. I give you thirty minutes to get all of your things and leave, you try and   
  
make a phone call from in our room but I can hear you dialing and pic up the extention to   
  
  
  
listen to you and you man talk I know that I am a fool for thinking that you would stay   
  
with me hell I am the god of death every one I love either leaves me or dies, you are just   
  
another one in a long line that have hurt me. I hear you cry over the phone to your new   
  
lover and beg him to pick you up down the street, you tell him that I found out and is   
  
kicking you out. I laugh to my self did you actually think I would want you to stay after   
  
you lied to me for the past few months. I listen for a few more minutes before I finally   
  
decide to let you know I am still here. I tell you that you are wasting to much time   
  
talking to this sick asshole and you only have twenty more minutes left and everything that   
  
you leave behind will be thrown out or burned. I know that I am being an asshole I just   
  
don't care anymore you don't so why should I. I watch you pack up your things and   
  
walk out the door but not before stopping and looking back I tell you not to bother   
  
saying anything because nothing you can say can do anything I tell you not to say sorry I   
  
can see it on your face you are still crying. I look away I can't stand to even look at you   
  
right now you see the look on my face and you leave shutting the door behind you. I wait   
  
to hear the car door shut and finally after I know that your gone I finally can cry. cry for   
  
the pain in my heart cry for the pain in my mind and cry for the pain in my soul. I hear   
  
the phone ring and I already know who it is. I let the machine pick it up and I hear the   
  
familiar voice of quatre. I still don't get how he knows when things like this happen but   
  
right now I don't want to. I just want to be alone for a while.  
  
  
Six months later:  
  
  
  
I receive a letter from Quatre about Hilde, apparently she is getting married and all the   
  
rest of the pilots have there invites but me. I kinda figured she wouldn't want me there but   
  
it still hurts. I thought she would at least ask them not to tell me but I should have known   
  
even if she did I would have found out anyway not much could get past me. I decide to go   
  
anyway quatre said that his "date" will be at a meeting that day so he asked if I wanted to   
  
go with him. I thought I would say no but then I thought about it, it has been quiet   
  
but peaceful I finally got something's I always wanted to do done I got to travel without   
  
having to bomb anything or kill anyone and I now have a dog a beautiful collie called   
  
Helen she is my new girl for now. well today is the day, Hilde doesn't even know that I   
  
am going to be there and I had to promise Quatre that I wouldn't fight or do anything to   
  
mess up her big day. we head out to the hall I couldn't stand to see her take the vows we   
  
were going to take so I am only going to the hall to finally let her go and finally bring   
  
peace to myself. I meet Quatre at the door and we go in together and start talking I look   
  
around to see if I know anyone, I see the other pilots and there dates but no Hilde yet.   
  
they look surprised to see me, I guess Quatre never told anyone that I was coming. they   
  
ask me if I am going to kill the new husband I laugh. I tell them no I only came to see   
  
that she is happy and safe and they don't have to worry I already gave my word to Quatre   
  
that I would do nothing to ruin her day and they all know the god of death never lies.   
  
finally she arrives smiling looking as happy as happy can be she scans the room to see   
  
who arrived she smiles when she see's Heero and Relena, Trowa and Catherine, Wufei   
  
and Sally, then she see's Quatre and me. she stops dead in her tracks and her face pales I   
  
know why and I take a deep breath and start to stand. Quatre grabs my arm and I look   
  
down at him and remind him of the promise I made. he lets go and I slowly walk to her I   
  
see the look on her face and I see the look of her new husband as they see me approach. I   
  
look her in the eyes and smile " a forced smile but one non the less" and congratulate her   
  
and her new husband I give her a kiss on the cheek and tell her if she needed anything to   
  
call Quatre and he will be able to contact me. I also ask her that if she feels   
  
unconfortable with me being there I would leave I told her that I wouldn't do anything to   
  
ruin her day. It was all a lie I wanted to beat the shit out of that man and take her back   
  
with me but I know that she would hate me for the rest of my life. she smiled she actually   
  
smiled and told me that she was glad that I did come and she didn't want me to go. I gave   
  
my thanks and went back to my seat. as I was walking back I accidentally bumped into a   
  
beautiful girl I looked at her and she at me and I couldn't help it but I thought I had met   
  
her before I introduced myself and she did to she tells me her name is angel and that she   
  
is the ex-girlfriend of the jerk AKA Hilde's new man and the only reason she was there is   
  
because her so called friend begged her to go they were going to meet there and then she   
  
canceled at the last minute and now she was stuck there alone watching the "jerk" and his   
  
new chick flunt around. I had to laugh she gave me this look I thought I only saw in   
  
heero. I shut up fast and told her I was sorry but that I knew the feeling Hilde was my Ex   
  
also and that we were in the same boat but my friend didn't cancel. I asked her if she   
  
wanted to sit with us at our table that way she wouldn't be alone and that the two of us   
  
could make fun of her old "jerk" together. she finally smiled and I reached for her arm   
  
and she took mine and I lead her to my table and started to introduce her but as soon as I   
  
started to heero asked me why I had my arms around his sister. I looked at her and I know   
  
my jaw must have dropped to the floor I knew that look she gave me reminded me of him   
  
  
but I never knew he had a sister. they both smiled and she sat down. Quatre told me to   
  
close my mouth before someone throws a grape in there. I shut it and sat down next to her   
  
and looked at both her and Heero he just looked at her and she turned to me and said not   
  
to ask to long of a story. I didn't think I wanted to know just yet I was already hoping to   
  
get to know her better after this day. we spent the rest of the night together and   
  
every night since. We are now married and have two children a boy and a girl and I guess   
  
sister Helen was right someday I would be happy and sometimes a great thing could   
  
happen after something bad you just have to have faith and a few ex's that pissed us off   
  
enough for the two of us to meet. Hilde and her man AKA Sean also have children they   
  
have 3 boys all a pain in the ass but there smart and thank god live to far to come over to   
  
much. but thank the gods that we are all alive and healthy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK ok I know that was really boring but I was really pissed off when I wrote this I just found out that my so called best friend just got married and never invited me he had everyone keep it a secret just because he thought I would hate his new girlfriend well I do now and him so GRRRRRRRRRR on both there parts.  
  
  
sorry had to get it out  
  
  
please no flames but comments are always cool thanks  
  
  
  
  
rowenstar 


End file.
